Forsaken Neon
Forsaken Neon is a 1.9/2.0 Hard Demon collaboration created by Zobros and TriAxis, and verified and published by Zobros. This level is normally considered a medium or hard demon. It is somewhat easier than the majority of demon levels by Zobros, especially Acropolis and 8o. Gameplay *'0-13%: '''The level starts in a fairly simple but somewhat tricky half speed cube segment with a lot of jump rings; the player must hit certain ones to get through. Next, the player enters a fairly difficult double speed ball segment. Here, the player must still be cautious to avoid accidentally hitting any spikes concealed throughout the area. *'14-38%:' Afterward, the player transitions to a fairly easy half speed wave segment, which goes into a challenging half speed ship sequence that tests the player's straight fly capability. This is followed by a second easy cube section with a few jumps, then goes into a simple UFO segment with some relatively easy timings. *'39-62%:' The player then enters a mini anti-gravity ship sequence but quickly returns to a UFO segment before entering a wave segment. Afterward, a fairly simple cube section will follow up, with another easy UFO section that is not very difficult to time. After this UFO, a ship sequence with rapid speed changes like the wave appears. After this ship, the next cube is significantly harder than all the other cube sections, with tricky jumps and some seemingly invisible pink jump rings that can confuse the player. *'63-83%:' The following wave section is very maze-like and blends in with the background, making it difficult for players to tell where he/she is going in the huge mess of objects. Then, the player enters a moderately difficult and buggy ball segment with very precise timing. Here, holding is needed for some jumps in order not to hit one of the many saw-blades in the area or a spike. *'84-100%: '''The last ship sequence is the hardest section of the level, being the triple speed with gravity portals to try and easily throw off the player. Near the end of the level, the ship briefly goes regular speed and the names "Tri" and "Zobros" pop up, from which the last short ship section is entered through a spiked one block section as triple speed and the level ends with a second spiked one-block section. User Coins * The first coin is located in the second wave segment between the first and second pillar at the bottom, at 27%. * The second coin is arguably the hardest to get. The player has to time his/her jumps while in the last cube section. The player has to precisely claim the coin, but he/she will still have to use the yellow jump ring above it to continue on, or else he/she will crash at the bottom of the obstacles. * The third and final coin is significantly easier than the first and second ones. At the last ship sequence, below where "Tri" and "Zobros" pop up, fly slightly underneath to the bottom right to successfully claim the coin. Fails * SoulsTRK crashed at 98%. * ToshDeluxe crashed at 97%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at the second to last ship sequence 2 times (84% and 86%). * Water crashed at 89%. *Smokeye crashed at 96% and 97%. *RocktagonGD crashed at 98% twice. *STARxD died at 97% and 98% a few times. * GMDBuddy crashed at 98%. * GD Synthesizer crashed at 98% Trivia * The password for the level is 123789. * This level is usually considered to be Zobros' easiest Demon, although some players might actually consider Nine Circles to be easier. * This is Zobros' first and only collaboration to be done with TriAxis. Walkthrough . This video shows full game-play of the level. Note this video came out before the coin update.]] Category:1.9 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:2.0 levels